


Life is the Funniest Joke

by Fallingcrimsonfeathers



Series: Life is the Funniest Joke [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Brainwashing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, King Hakuryuu, M/M, Psychological, Smut, Tickle Fights, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingcrimsonfeathers/pseuds/Fallingcrimsonfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu and Judal won the battle against Alibaba and Aladdin. Although Aladdin managed to escape, the injured Alibaba is captured by the greedy new king... </p><p>Judal is dying of curiosity. He needs to see what Hakuryuu keeps so well protected and hidden inside his chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cacophony of chantings and cheers were muffled to a low buzz as the large double doors closed behind him.

"Haha, those zombified idiots sure have a lot of energy. Will flowers start sprouting from their heads if those seeds you planted keep growing? Do you think their bodies will tear to shreds as it grows and curls around their bones?" Judal mused in amusement as he fluttered behind the king, "That would be interesting. Behold, humanity ripped apart by the world’s most terrifying gardener!" Judal couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of waking up one day to find a city clustered with giant trees embedded with bones and flesh.

 

 Hakuryuu grinned at the ridiculous thought but didn't reply. His mind was elsewhere.

"Judal, order the magicians to reinforce the protection spells surrounding the city. We're so close to completing our goal, we can't afford any surprises."

 

“Wouldn’t it be more fun if we let those do-gooders invade? I’m getting bored playing secretary.” Judal complained as he followed his king-vessel through the large corridors. They passed by several guards, all of them so overtaken by Hakuryuu’s magic that their craniums were bulging and pulsing. It reminded Judal of baby chicks pushing against the hard egg shell, yearning escape...  

 

“Just  wait a few more weeks. Although I've finally mastered Agares’ djinn equip, I’m still struggling with Astaroth and Phenex. It’s much more difficult mastering djinn’s that belonged to others.”

His wandering mind returned for a fraction of a second as a soft grinned formed with blood-thirsty eyes, “Once I have control of all five djinns, we’ll practice our newly acquired powers on dear old Sinbad.”

 

Hakuryuu slowed his pace as he reached his destination.

“However, that will not be today,” he gave an over dramatic arm stretch and yawn, “I will be retiring to my chambers for the rest of day. You’re free to do whatever, just don’t kill off the soldiers or magicians.”

Judal and Hakuryuu both knew that the king wasn’t tired. The reason why Hakuryuu always returned to his chambers late in the day wasn’t due to overexertion but to attend his pet. The sleepy act was more of a whimsy.   

“Hey, can I—”

“No.”

“I won’t interfere, just let me watch.” Judal felt a strong need to see how much _it_ had changed. How far Hakuryuu’s strict training had pulled _it_ down to depravity. He needed to know how badly his king had broken his precious toy.     

 

“Judal, with the exception of the maids I personally assigned, no one is allowed into my chambers. This rule applies to you as well, magi.”

“Tch, so possessive.” _A wonderful trait for a king, I guess,_ the magi pondered. With a sigh, he lowered himself until his feet touched the ground.“Fine, I’ll go talk to the magicians.”

“Thank you, my wonderful magi.” Hakuryuu said with a teasing tone.

“Yea, yea. Just don’t think I’ve given up yet. I’ll dress up as a maid if I have to.” Judal brushed the other off as he walked away.

 

The last time Judal had set eyes on Alibaba, the blonde prince was a bloodied mess with two of his limbs detached thanks to the aid of Belial’s power. Through the commotion, Aladdin had managed to escape, but it was impossible to have taken his friend with him for Hakuryuu held on to the blonde’s limp body like an iron shackle. _I wonder if any more of his limbs have been detached. Could there be a plant growing inside his head too?_

_Is there anything left of the “Alibaba” Hakuryuu had once treasured?_

Judal’s morbid curiosity was overwhelming.

 

****

Hakuryuu’s chambers consisted of three spacious, doorless rooms lavished in intricately patterned rugs, pillows, and curtains that covered windowless walls. In the farthest and largest of the three rooms was a massive bed under a mountain of silky soft pillows. As Hakuryuu approached the bed, he sensed something squirm under the sheets. A couple of the pillows toppled off the cushion mountain as the sleeping critter slowly awakened.

 

“I'm back.” The king spoke with a warm smile.      

                                                   

Drowsy and disheveled, a blonde boy emerged from the sheets. His white garment was loose and slipping off his shoulders, and his sunflower-colored hair looked like a bird's nest. His skin was smooth and unblemished with the exceptions of small red and purple patches from the last few nights Hakuryuu had been indulging. Alibaba's expression was glazed at first, still lingering in the realm of dreams; but once his eyes settled on Hakuryuu, like a faithful puppy, his face immediately brightened. A childish, wide smile spread throughout his face as his eyes came alive, absorbing the sight of his master. Alibaba wanted to jump into his arms but all he could do was crawl to the edge of the bed and reach out with his functioning arm. "Hakuryuu!"                         

 

 _Adorable._ All that was missing was a wagging tail.

 

"Did you miss me?" Hakuryuu spoke softly as he picked Alibaba up by the waist and gently kissed his forehead. The blonde boy felt so light in his arms—ever since Hakuryuu had snatched him, Alibaba had become thinner and softer while his own body has grown taller and muscled. _The original Alibaba would be moping in a corner at the sight of this._ The king chuckled at the thought as he sat down on the edge of the bed and settled his pet on his lap, the blonde’s legs dangling around his waist.

 

“I always do,” Alibaba muttered as he buried his face on Hakuryuu’s chest and nuzzled it, taking in his scent.

 

“Good boy.” Hakuryuu gently petted Alibaba’s head, brushing his hair back. It was so soft and bright, nothing like his hair.

 

            It was hard to believe that yesterday’s events were real. Due to the ugly malformations caused by Zagan’s power, Hakuryuu had decided not to plant anything inside of Alibaba’s head, but to slowly warp his memories day by day, until his previous self dissipated. However, this process was arduous and inconsistent. Although it was no longer very common, Alibaba’s condition would sometimes relapse: his old self would seep in through the lies and manipulation. Alibaba's eyes that currently glittered with such trust and adoration would become consumed by fear and hatred so easily...

 

**_Without a djinn’s power, he could never love you. Not truly. No one could._ **

**_Not anymore._ **

 

A voice haunted his mind. The tone was low, like a whisper’s shadow, desperately trying to scratch its way into his mind. Like a ghost of his older self or the remaining shards of his conscience, it continued to torture him whenever his mind wandered to old memories—

 

"Hakuryuu, what's wrong?" Alibaba cupped Hakuryuu's cheek with his right hand as he looked up into his blue eyes. “Your smile is gone.” With an expression full of concern, his thumb began to gently caress the scarred skin under Hakuryuu’s eye. The touch was so soft and careful, as if the left side of the king’s face was made of brittle glass. So gentle...

**_Of course he is...you made him that way._ **

**_Your adorable little doll._ **

“Nothing’s wrong, my pet.” Hakuryuu grabbed the hand that touched his face and pressed the palm against his lips, causing the blonde’s skin to shiver—through nights of training, his body had become so sensitive to his master’s touch that even the slightest contact made his nerve endings go haywire.

**_Stop!_ **

 

Hakuryuu began to lick Alibaba’s wrist as his other arm circled the blonde’s waist in order to pull him closer to his chest. Alibaba gasped as he sensed Hakuryuu’s excited shaft throb against his crotch and lower abdomen. Even through the cloth, the king could feel Alibaba’s member rub against his own.

            Hakuryuu chuckled. He began to cover Alibaba’s arm with kisses as he traveled up to the base of his throat.

**_How far are you willing to drag him down with you?!_ **

 

            Alibaba moaned as the king began to lick his neck while removing his loose garments. While the wooden arm held Alibaba firmly on his lap, his other hand began to explore Alibaba’s chest and abdomen hungrily.

  ** _Turn back,. Don’t break him further!_**

He needed more.

**_You’re just indulging to forget..._ **

 

            Hakuryuu’s hands reached down Alibaba’s back until each hand was clutching one of the blonde’s butt cheeks. He gave a tight squeeze, causing Alibaba to cry out in anticipation and surprise. “H-hakuryuu, hurry, hurry.”

His finger slowly explored Alibaba’s entrance, causing the blonde’s insides to clench and twitch in yearning. After much teasing, he inserted the finger. _Soft_. Although a little tight, Alibaba’s body had slowly accustomed to Hakuryuu’s presence. It didn’t take long for him to insert two more.

Alibaba’s moans were soon muffled as his mouth was explored by Hakuryuu’s tongue.

**_Regardless of how much you coddle him with kisses and caresses,_ **

**_his touch can never wash away those sins scarring  your soul like wildfire…_ **

**_slowly matching your face..._ **

His trembling hand, which had been clutching desperately the cloth which covered over his master’s chest, began to reach down to Hakuryuu’s crotch. The king let out a lustful moan but continued kissing and fingering the frail creature on his lap.

Alibaba uncovered Hakuryuu’s thick shaft.

“I-I caugh waii aimore.” Alibaba struggled to speak with Hakuryuu’s mouth refusing to separate.

“Pwease…”

 

Hakuryuu chuckled as he released Alibaba’s mouth. The blonde looked dazed and horny, his body overwhelmed by pleasure and a desperate need for more.

“How do you manage to be both adorable and sexy?”

**_This isn't the real Alibaba!_ **

Hakuryuu lifted Alibaba’s hips and, in one swift move, pushed him down unto him. He cursed under his breather as Alibaba let out an animalistic cry of pleasure. It was so tight and warm. Alibaba constantly clenching around himself, aching for more. Hakuryuu obliged and began to move his hips and Alibaba’s body in a quick rhythm. His treasured pet couldn’t move efficiently due to his nonfunctioning left leg and uncontrollable trembling, but he tried his best to help move.

 

“Ah! Ah! I l-love you, Hakuryuu!” Alibaba cried out in the midst of ecstasy.

**_Lies._ **

“I love you!”

Hakuryuu increased his pace.

**_Not real._ **

“Ah! I love you!”

Hakuryuu swiftly changed positions, pinning the blonde against the bed. His rhythm becoming erratic. Alibaba’s fragile body clung to the muscled boy’s as tightly as it could.

**_All fabricated._ **

“I-I love you so much!” Alibaba moaned further.

 

Hakuryuu shuddered as he came, his arms wrapped tightly around his precious Alibaba.

 

Both of them were breathing heavily, their chests heaving up and down, craving for air. With arms still embracing Alibaba, Hakuryuu gave him a soft peck on the lips.

“I love you too.”

**...**

The voice quietened.

 

During the whole night, both of them clung to each other as they slept; legs and arms entangling.

 

***

When morning came, Hakuryuu slowly snuck out of bed, careful not to wake Alibaba, whose body was utterly exhausted. As he changed clothing, the king looked down at his pet quietly.

 

Everything was silent. The haunting voice was gone once more. It no longer had the same effect on him. It had become so easy to ignore it.

 

Just like Alibaba’s old self, the taunting voice is appearing less and less...soon they will both vanish utterly. The old memories of their friendship sand blown away by the wind as the King’s humanity slowly freezes and shatters to pieces.

 

“Both your body and soul are mine to play with as I please. Real or not, it’s all mine. Just like the rest of this despicable world.”   

 

A door closed as footsteps began walking further and further away from the sleeping, broken prince.

 

 

 


	2. Seven, Eight, Gonna Stay Up Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the first Chapter: The four friends are travelling together on boat, each one soon going his or her separate ways. While Aladdin and Morgiana sleep, the two princes act like idiots and bond. 
> 
> This is meant to be one of a couple mini-flashbacks as the main plot progresses. Why? Because this needs a little fluff and there probably won't be much of that in the present plot.

 

            Hakuryuu woke up panting and drenched in sweat. Even after escaping his recurring nightmare, he could still feel the flames licking his skin while the shrieks of burning flesh ringed in his ears.

This brought back memories. The prince used to wake up screaming when he was younger, his sister always close by to comfort him. That was so long ago. Hakuryuu was no longer the child clinging to his older sister; a child desperate for a mother. In fact, he was no longer even in his home country. When he opened his eyes, instead of the white walls and lavished curtains, there were wooden walls and a ceiling which slowly creaked due to the movement of the boat and its nocturnal inhabitants.   

 

Aladdin and Morgiana were sound asleep in their hammocks—it seems that his thrashing didn’t wake them up. However, Alibaba was nowhere to be seen. _Odd_. As quietly as possible, Hakuryuu got off his hammock and creeped through the room until he reached the door. There were only three places where he could be: upper deck, bathroom, or the room next door which Alibaba had originally been using when he was hiding from the rest of them. Hakuryuu picked the closest option. As he peeked in the room, he noticed that one of the candles was lit and, right there in the middle of the room, was Alibaba.

However, the blonde didn’t notice the black-haired boy. He was busy lifting up his shirt and staring down at his taut stomach anxiously. With a disappointed frown, Alibaba kept contracting his abdomen, trying to accentuate his abs.

Hakuryuu tried muffling his laughter by pressing his hands against his mouth tightly. On his tip toes, careful not to alert his prey, Hakuryuu approached the self-conscious Alibaba from behind. When the distance was adequate, he swiftly stabbed the sides of Alibaba’s waist with his index fingers.

“Argh!” Alibaba shrieked as he flinched away from him. “What the-” he quickly turned around, “Hakuryuu!? What are you doing?”

“Shhh, people are sleeping” Hakuryuu replied, “I’m just helping you check out your muscles.” He rapidly approached  Alibaba and pinched his stomach and spoke with the most deadpan expression he could muster as he lied: “Yep, there’s definitely flab.”

“S-shut up, stupid crybaby!” the flustered Alibaba slapped his hand away, face flushed red with embarrassment— _first that mortifying experience with Morgiana and now this?!_ Only way he could get any privacy is locking the doors tightly shut. “I highly doubt you're any better!”    

“Whoa-” Hakuryuu didn’t expect for Alibaba to roughly open up his shirt and reach for his stomach.

“Ha! Barely any difference!.”   

Hakuryuu’s skin involuntarily shivered at the warm touch of Alibaba’s soft fingers— _how could a swordsman’s fingers be so soft?_ His stomach tightened and his lower body felt odd.

Hakuryuu grabbed Alibaba’s shoulders and pushed him away.

“Y-you’re hands are cold...” He lied as he fixed his shirt. _That was weird…_

“Haha, you’re so sensitive.” Alibaba grinned as he wiggled his fingers like an upside down spider as he slowly walked back to him, “Could this be a weakness I’m seeing? Hehe.”

“Keep those clammy hands away!” Hakuryuu warned as he positioned himself in a half run/half defensive pose.

Alibaba ignored his comments and ran after after him. With those two running around, wrestling, and calling each other names, it was a shock that Morgiana and Aladdin hadn’t woken up—if they did, they never bothered to interrupt them, After five or ten minutes of acting like immature doofuses, they were both lying on the floor panting as they stared at the uninteresting ceiling.

“So why are you awake anyways? Nervous?” Hakuryuu asked, his eyes still staring upwards.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I guess its a mixture of fear and excitement?” Alibaba sat up and looked down at his hands. “I’m still too weak. I need to complete my djinn equip if I ever hope to protect Balbadd or anyone else for that matter.” He fisted his hands, nails digging into his skin. “I _need_ to be stronger. I can’t let myself fall behind. The thought of training to become a gladiator in the Laem Empire is thrilling, who knows what adventures and people I’ll encounter? But there’s also that nagging fear, scratching and biting deep in my mind: what if I fail? Is it all over? Is this as far as I can go? It’s a frustrating feeling...but,” Alibaba took a deep breath and exhaled, his body loosening, “I can’t let these fears overcome me.” He smiled down at Hakuryuu who was staring back, “No matter how long it takes, no matter how hard I must train, I’ll complete my djinn equip. I’ll catch up to everyone and surpass my limits.”

Hakuryuu eyes’ started playing tricks on him again. He would have sworn he could see white ruhk flowing from and embracing Alibaba like a blanket. The prince rubbed his eyes.

“And those thoughts led you to look at your abdomen? Hoping you’ll get awesome abs after becoming a gladiator?” The prince teased.

 

Alibaba blushed and averted his gaze. “Maybe. Nothing wrong with that,” he muttered defensively.

    

_Cute._ When it came to his emotions, Alibaba was practically an open book. It came so  naturally to the ex-prince to freely express his feelings in front of his comrades. Hakuryuu admired the ability that he never had.

 

“And what of you?” Alibaba asked, pulling the prince out of his thoughts, “Why are you awake at this hour?”

 

Hakuryuu’s expression darkened as he instinctively touched his left eye.

....                                                           

"Oh," Alibaba’s features softened in sadness as he comprehended the other's reaction, "I'm sorry, I-"             

"When we first met, you said that you decided to trust me, to give me a chance, but _why?_ I've never been able to understand how you could befriend someone with such a sketchy background. What if I betrayed you?" _Just how that woman betrayed my family…_

 

Alibaba was quiet for a second, accepting Hakuryuu's change of topic and pondering over the question. But the answer was easy.      

"Because I chose to. There's no specific reason. The actions of your family don't reflect who you are, I know that from experience. I can only judge by the actions _you've_ committed and, so far, you haven't given me a reason not to trust you...but" Alibaba's eyes saddened but his smile remained, "even if you, or Aladdin or Morgiana betrayed me, I wouldn’t regret the choice I’ve made because, no matter what may happen in the future, these memories are real. These simple moments that I share with you guys are precious.” There was a hint of pain in his voice, a fragment of painful memories tracing back to a childhood friend that was incredibly dear to him...but there was also joy, the fun memories he had shared with him before all of the madness had killed his precious person...

            Hakuryuu didn’t know who this person was—his only clue of that mysterious person was from when Alibaba had confronted him with tears in Zagan’s dungeon. However, he could easily recognize the face of one who had experienced loss...

 

“...I had a nightmare from when I lost my family...my real family. I can still hear the  my brothers’ screams as the fire seeped down to their bones...” His voice sounded cracked and hard.    

 

It was quiet for a while. The only sound being the constant creek of the moving boat.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help you fall back asleep?” Alibaba asked sincerely, “I-I mean like singing you a lullaby or bedtime story? ha ha.” he added awkwardly, trying to lift the mood a little. It was a pathetic attempt, but it managed to make the corners of Hakuryuu’s mouth quirk upwards.

 

“W-well...” as Hakuryuu thought back, his cheeks reddened. During all of these years there was only one thing that had helped him dream after one of those nightmares. _Nope, too embarrassing._  “Nope, nothing! Good night!” The prince rolled away, facing the wall opposite Alibaba.

 

“Wait, what?! You’re definitely lying, you bastard!” Alibaba rolled Hakuryuu back to him. Hakuryuu’s heart suddenly pushed strongly against his ribs as he noticed that Alibaba was right above him. Alibaba was still seated beside him, but each arm was on either side of Hakuryuu’s shoulders and those amber eyes stared straight down at his.

“Hakuryuu, tell me.”

….

It was beyond shameful, especially for a royal. But, truthfully, he wanted to tell him. He wanted Alibaba to comfort him. It was odd. These thoughts were odd. But he didn’t care, not at the moment anyways.

 

“Whenever I have these nightmares, my sister would hold me until I fall asleep...”

He expected Alibaba to laugh or look disgusted. He expected that the blonde would regret asking him. Instead...Alibaba stood up and left.

 

No more than a second later, he came back with two pillows and a large bedsheet in hand. He placed them both on the ground and settled himself under the blanket. He lifted the blanket invitingly to the prince.   

“Ok, then come over here.”

“W-what? Really? This doesn’t gross you out?” Hakuryuu was confused. His face flushed red at the sight.

“Hmm, why should it? The other street kids and I used to cuddle against each other during the cold nights in Balbadd.” He smiled, “Come on over here, shorty.”

 

“I’m not that short,” the prince shyly muttered as crawled towards the blonde.

 

Although a little hesitantly, he moved under the covers, getting closer to the other boy. Alibaba wrapped his arms around Hakuryuu, pulling him closer.

 

The pillows were rearranged so that the prince’s face was buried into the ex-prince’s chest. It felt so warm. Even warmer than his sister’s. His heart was so loud, it was almost painful; but he didn’t pull away. For the first time in a while, he felt _safe_.

“Good night.” Alibaba whispered.

“Good night.” Hakuryuu replied nervously.

 

As the boys fell asleep and their legs intertwined, Hakuryuu could hear the fastly beating heart of the person who held him so sweetly.    

  
His skin felt hot wherever the other had touched. The light melting the dark away.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft of what will probably turn into a series, although I am not yet sure. Therefore: To Be Continued (Maybe)


End file.
